All I need is a push
by Shadowfang3000
Summary: "Do you think she'll hurt you? I'm no Casanova, but even I know she's obsessed with you!" My second Romance fic set a few months after the first!


**All I need is a push...**

(A/N) It had to happen eventually :P

Well, Mr War requested a continuation of the previous Ragna X Taokaka story, and I find that it is more than appropriate. I'm certainly interested in writing more cutie romance stories involving the duo, and it's Christmas!: Is there a better opportunity for love being in the air? xD

Even then, you should remember that I've only just begun writing romance pieces. With that in mind, it'll be very rough around the edges. Be wary lads and ladies!

WARNING: Terrible Romance and awkward attempts at being adorable ahead! D:

**Part 2: The Cat and the maturing Man:**

"Right, are you sure you've got all that Tao?" Litchi asked, tightening her coat buttons with firm and rapid flicks of her delicate hands. With an energetic nod, Tao grinned in response.

"Tao's okay, Boobie Lady! Tao'll get it all done quickly!" Litchi couldn't help but frown. It's not that she didn't trust the bouncing Cat, it was that the constantly moving eternally happy-go-lucky girl was just too clumsy to leave be. With that in mind, she had commissioned Bang Shishigami to convince Ragna to stay with her.

Now, Ragna was a strange man. Tao had brought him home with her three months before in September, his arms coated in a bloodied maroon and his cheeks flushed an embarrassed red. He'd been living in the Clinic with her and Tao ever since, helping with chores to pay his keep and generally lying low. From the very start she had seen the look in his eyes: The quick glances, the long stares when she though she wasn't looking. It couldn't be more obvious that Ragna was absolutely infatuated with Tao, yet he never seemed to act on it. With Christmas day closing in, Litchi felt that today was the day that two birds could be knocked down with a single stone.

Every Christmas needs a dinner, and she planned to take Bang with her to hunt the busy shops for the required ingredients, leaving the silly girl and the embarrassed boy alone for a few hours. "Doctors repair and build both bodies and minds" she thought with a smile, whistling loudly like a dog walker.

"Bang! The line will get long if we don't move, double time!" With that, the large man practically rolled in and pulled the front door open.

"After you, Miss Litchi!" Litchi noted his casual wear despite the blizzard outside, and slipped on by.

"Remember, the tree is first: Get that up and decorated, then move on to the rest of the house." She chimed, lifting up her hood to shield herself from the falling snow. Emerging from behind Tao, Ragna nodded.

"Good luck with your task! May good fortunes smile upon you!" Bang grinned heroically, before jumping outside and slamming the door with his masculine might. And with that, the only present source of light being the shaking beacon of a corner lamp, the Cat and the Man were left alone, silent and standing. Ragna was frightened: Since the day they met Tao had never been silent for so long. She always had a subject to talk about, hell; she could probably go on for hours about a piece of salmon. He tried to decipher her expression, but from behind her he had no clear view of her shrouded face, just her rapidly shivering legs. Was she nervous? Was she afraid? Trying to cover his fear, Ragna spoke calmly like a man in charge.

"So, should we get to work?" Tao swivelled around as if she'd seen a ghost, nodding rapidly.

"O-Okay! Let's go!" Her apparent fears forgotten, she shot past with her traditional grin and entered the living room. With a sigh Ragna pursued: It was going to be an awkward night.

By the time he had pushed through the door, Tao was already trying her damndest to hoist up the troublesome tree. Ragna had told her that it was too big for the house when they originally bought it, but Tao insisted with those adorable eyes of hers. Alas, with a "Nya~" and a hug he had helped her drag it home under the judging eyes of the locals. It must've been a terrific sight: A tall white haired man pushing a 9-foot Conifer whilst a half-cat girl in a hoodie showed her consideration by sitting on the end and having a nap. If it was someone else he'd been quite enraged, but for Tao? It wasn't because it was in her nature; he just loved her cuteness in slumber...

"Rag-nya?" Tao called, knocking him out from his quite frankly creepy daze. He had always found it endearing that Tao could remember his name, despite referring to everyone else as "Lady" or "Man". With her grip at the base and his at the tip, the duo managed to lift the tree up without damaging too much of the furniture.

"Yay! Now we're done!" Before the clueless girl could zip by him, Ragna grabbed her hand. It'd been a long time since he'd touched her, and he welcomed the warmth like a servant welcomes their Queen.

"What about the decorations? Litchi said to finish the tree first." Tao frowned, resembling a cat being told it wasn't getting any fish today.

"But I want to decorate the porch, nya!" She cried. Ragna almost gave in there, not wanting tears to stream down her shrouded face, but he held firm.

"Tao, you know the porch will take a while to decorate. What if she comes back to see only the porch done? She's a doctor, she would probably spike your mouthwash with some sort of radioactive substance coated in Calpol to make it taste nice. We're doing the tree, and that's final." With a groan, Tao bowed her head and joined him. To be honest, that probably hurt Ragna more than her. Opening a cardboard box stocked to the gills in numerous Christmas themed decorations, the two got to work.

Yet again, all was silent. Ragna had been a fool, why didn't he listen to her? Why did he have to assert his rule like some sort of selfish prat? Looking to his left he caught the eye of Tao. She returned the stare and flashed a very small smile as she worked. It wasn't her usual teeth-bared grin, but it was something. Maybe she wasn't angry at him? Then why in all that is holy was she silent? Eventually it came down to the last piece of the tree: A small angel statue, in one hand a wand the other a cross. After a study of this items appearance, Ragna couldn't help notice that it resembled Tao without her face shrouded for some strange reason. He sighed: He was becoming obsessed with the girl, wasn't he?

"Rag-nya, can you help?" Tao asked, desperately trying to reach the trees top on tip toes. She hopped and she hopped, and to be honest it looked more pathetic than the last moments of a beached jellyfish. Ragna meant to leave and grab a chair, only for Tao to call out again.

"N-No! Can't Rag-nya pick Tao up?" She held her paws together, resembling the angel once more. Ragna wanted to do it, but for some reason he was afraid.

"What's wrong?" his heart said mockingly "Do you think she'll hurt you? She's asking for you to hold her, not shag her! Isn't this what you want?" His mind tapped his heart on the metaphorical shoulder, readjusting its metaphorical glasses with its equally metaphorical hand.

"She might still be angry at him you know; it seems wiser to grab a step or something of the same quality." His heart scoffed at his, metaphorically holding his mind by the metaphorical scruff of his metaphorical collar with his metaphorical fist.

"Listen here mate: I'm an organ designed to pump liquid around a heap of meat and bone, so I'm no Casanova. But even I know she isn't angry: She's nervous! Stop looking at her like she's some strange alien who you should handle with Marigolds, she's obsessed with you too!" Swinging a metaphorical punch of metaphorical pain to his minds metaphorical face, Ragna complied with his heart. He had to be right, he _had_ to.

"All Tao needs is a push!" With little effort, he wrapped his hands around the young girl's waist and hoisted her up. Her legs dangling from the ground, she delicately placed the angel on the tip of the tree and smiled.

"Cool! Looks nice!" She paused to let Ragna put her down... Only he didn't.

"Rag-nya?" He coughed and put her down, his face reddened and stuttering profusely.

"S-Sooo... I guess we should move on to the c-corridor, or maybe the k-kitchen?" Tao shook her head happily, her face almost as red as his.

"Why not the porch? Tao wants to see the snow!" Ragna couldn't help but agree: What could Litchi say now? All she said was to decorate the tree first. Now that was done, why couldn't he just go outside and enjoy the ice with Tao? Maybe his mind was still in the gutter after being throttled by his heart, but what the hell? Nodding to symbol his acceptance, a grinning Tao snatched his hand and ran for the door. Ragna couldn't help but notice a twitch in her delicate paws.

When they stepped out on the porch, the sight could only be defined as Heaven. The blizzard having calmed to a soft and silent snowfall, the ground still looked as virgin as it did the day before. The tree swayed in the wind to try and rid themselves of the invading ice, and the street was calmer than ever before. Before the sight intoxicated them too far, Tao spoke up.

"See? Tao told you!" Ragna closed his eyes and smiled. The scene couldn't get any more romantic, hand in hand staring out to the horizon. Somehow with this view, their relationship had finally started to solidify. Perhaps one da-

"Rag-nya, what's that up there?" Tao tugged on his hand and pointed upwards with a paw. Looking up curiously, Ragna's heart stopped: Mistletoe, and a lot of it. He didn't want to explain what it was to her, enough was enough, they could make this step another day. He opened his mouth to answer only for it to get caught on something.

A tongue.

A warm, caressing tongue.

In front of his eyes, Tao forced herself onto the very tips of her toes and wrestled his tongue with hers. She was struggling, placing her paws on his chest to try and reach him. His heart taking over, Ragna wrapped his arms around her in a loving embrace and fought back. It was a battle neither was willing to lose, their tongues dancing and exploring new boundaries, but soon enough nature took its course and the girl and boy broke apart gasping for air, a thin line of spittle being all that was left connecting the two. Giggling cutely, Tao snuggled her head against him.

"Boobie Lady told me about those!"

X

"Well, that was surely an interesting spectacle!" Litchi said, heaving a bag filled with groceries. Bang turned to see what she had spotted and gasped in shock.

"Ragna and Tao are... Woah!... Hold on, wah!" Litchi placed down her bag on a secure chunk of ice and crossed her arms, a triumphant expression filling her face.

"I knew that would happen soon enough, jackpot! I wonder who put that Mistletoe there? Hmm, maybe some of those cheeky carol singers down the road?" Laughing, she flexed her hands and embarked once more on her journey, bag in tow. "Are you coming Bang?"

Bang was a few metres behind, having collapsed in tears on the snow.

"Curses, Tao! Didn't I tell you that I masterfully planted that Mistletoe there for me and Miss Litchi!? How could you forget?!" Litchi's ears perked up at that, dropping her bag.

"... I beg your pardon, Bang?" She growled.

"... N-Nothing, Miss Litchi, should I carry that for you?" And with that, Bang holding two large bundles of supplies on each arm and Litchi's groceries in his mouth, the duo marched back home to the Clinic, where a new relationship had finally been forged entirely.

(A/N): God, that snog scene was more awkward than the spelling of the word "Collosseum"! D:

I beg you to review, for I must know the extent of my failure! xD


End file.
